Just Seeing My Girl Makes My Day
by Hitsuhina fanatic
Summary: Toushiro loves his girl. Summary sucks. Oneshot. Read and review please.


Just seeing my girl makes my day

By Hitsuhina Fanatic

* * *

**This story is on Deviantart… My name on deviantart is Anita-Hime **

**Hope you like I know its rushed but that's was because I was desperate to get this finished… So I could focus on this one collab I'm doing XD **

**Enjoy and leave a review**

* * *

Chapter One:

_Ever since we were tiny toddlers I knew I was irrevocably in love with the raven-haired girl I described as my best friend. I yearned for her touch, the soft sensation of her delicate, dainty fingers. I ached for her to call my name from her soft, soothing voice. I craved for her plump cherry red lips to encounter my own. Her compassionate behaviour was something I adored, her hair, brown like healthy, robust trees, her tresses of hair felt like spider's silk, smooth and soft to touch. Her immense coffee coloured eyes sparkled like shimmering gems; her smile generated the area to radiate with grins. This teenaged girl was admired by her peers, this teenager is unbelievably stunning. She is truly one of a kind and this girl I speak of is mine._

* * *

The bleeping of the alarm clock echoed throughout the rooms of the small house. The male teen who set the alarm the previous night groaned as the continuous bleeping commenced, interrupting his sleep, after much contemplating the teen pulled out one of his arms from under the covers and he stretched his arm to reach the noisy, far-away clock and he slapped with an open hand down multiple times until the clock had stopped it's awful noise and vibration. Knowing it was time to get ready, due to the alarm going off, the teen lifted his head off his comfy blue pillow and using his upper body muscles he hauled himself up and he sat up vertically facing the azure painted wall in front of him.

'_Was it that time already?'_

The male looked over to the everyday abused clock, which sat wonkily on the small disorganised desk. _7:30am,' one hour till the first lesson starts'_ thought the drowsy man, using a fist he rubbed his eye finally making himself more awake and alert. He pulled the covers off himself revealing the midnight blue boxers he wore and the muscular tan legs he had. Using the leg closest to the edge of the bed he swung his legs and planted his feet on the carpeted ground.

Off to a sluggish start he made his approach to the bathroom which was only 10 metres away, a stroll that should've took 10 seconds took the male teen 30 seconds. When he reached the bathroom, his teal eyes met the beaming whiteness that remained detained in the area. The bathroom met the traditional criteria, a sink, toilet, shower and as an extra heated floor tiles.

Moving towards the mirror which was obverse of the sink, the male checked his exterior. Everything looked ordinary, no imperfection or zit appeared on teen's surface, and he was content about that, everything was picture-perfect except for a depraved case of bed hair. A surge of water rippled through the tap as the hand of the male teen twist-turned on the cold H2O water tap. An arid calloused hand went beneath the unrestricted flowing tap fluid, productively dampening his hand and with the new component in his curved palm he shut his eyes and leaned over the basin and he marked the H20 on his face.

Successfully making the water contact with his face, he grabbed his toothbrush which was on the left side of the basin, a blue and white toothbrush, a toothbrush that matched his character, Cold. Reaching for the toothpaste which was right of the basin, _minty freshness _read the tube. It was minty all right, squeezing the tube the paste started oozing out of the plastic cylinder and onto the toothbrush's wet bristles. Looking in front of the mirror he put the paste-filled brush inside his mouth and started moving his arm in a distinct pattern. After singing in his head the Happy Birthday song twice he took the foamy brush out of his mouth and on the right of the sink was cup, he filled the cup till it was half full and he filled the contents of his mouth the tap water. Swirling the water around his mouth, he then spat out the water that now contain bits of foam. Putting his toothbrush away and draining the contents of the cup in the sink he bent down on to his knees. Below the sink was multiple numbers of drawers he unfastened one of the drawers and seized a blue comb, again wetting his hand he deserted the contents down his chaotic bed-hair, using the comb to spike up his damp hair.

After doing his daily needs he walked back to his bedroom with a bit of pace this time, he took a glance at the clock '_7:40 am, fifty minutes till the first period starts' _the teen thought. Wanting to get to the institute promptly he snatched the school uniform that was hanging in his closet and dressed in his usual attire and grabbing his school bag which was packed the night beforehand leaned against hallway wall. No longer able to contain his eagerness he grabbed his bag and swiftly sprinted out the door, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

It was a short journey to the high school since the teen lived a few minutes away, the teen stopped in front of the gate, students were crowded in a vast ring form however the male took no notice as he was only searching one individual in particular. Small hands appeared in his vision before they closed in on him, giving him a black scene.

"Guess who Shiro-Chan." A voice rang out, a girl's, a voice that sounded like a choir of singing angels.

There was only one lone being who can call him that, there was simply one individual who would use that embarrassing pet name, and that person was his sweet, gorgeous girlfriend. The male beamed because he had found the person he was searching for.

"Heya Bed-Wetter." The male removed the pair of small hands away from his senses and he reclaimed his visualization again, he spun around to encounter the coffee brown eyes he had desired to see.

"Mou Shiro-Chan I don't wet the bed anymore." His girlfriend said slightly pouting.

"And I dislike the pet name Shiro-Chan."

"Too bad you're stuck with it."

"And you are stuck with nickname Bed-Wetter."

"Fine but remember you'll always be _my _Shiro-Chan."

"And you'll always be my Bed-wetter."

The school bell rang meeting the pupil's earholes, groans were heard. The adolescents saying their last goodbyes made their way to next class. However a brown-haired female and a white-haired male stayed behind.

"Hey we should ditch school." The white haired teen said still holding the arms of his girlfriend.

"Mou Shiro-Chan we shouldn't, we have grades to worry about."

"Who cares about grades as long as I'm with you."

"Hmmm I've got to go now Toushiro, I love you." And the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes to reach the boy's lips, giving the boy a long passionate kiss. The girl broke the kiss.

"I really have to go you know?"

"Not before I say this, seeing you is makes my day and I would be a fool not be in love with you I love you Bed-Wetter Momo."

Momo beamed and gave Toushiro one last peck on the lips before she started sprinting to her lesson which she was oh so late for.

Toushiro grinned as he viewed her departure, Bringing up his left arm to look at his wristwatch, his eyes opened extensively.

_Shit I'm late_

And Toushiro taking off in a speed faster than a horse's gallop he blazed through to his lecture.

_Seeing you makes my day, Just a glance of you happy gets me ecstatic because I love you and your mine_

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**Hope you like **

**And leave a review**


End file.
